


Behave

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, plug, punishment kink, ties but everything consensual!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Jun ate Ohno's beloved cheesecake and has to bear with the punishment for that....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the this years spring [](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[smut_meme](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/)

Jun panted heavily. The ring around his cock was almost driving him crazy, but there was no chance to remove it. His hands were cuffed to the headboard.

“I told you, you shall not move too much, because otherwise it will hurt you,“ Jun heard Ohno saying.

Jun turned his head to face Ohno who sat right next to him in a wing chair and with a notepad and some pencils on his lap. “You are a fucking tease,” Jun pressed out.

“No, I just know what you deserve for being rude to me earlier today.” Ohno tilted his head just a little bit, a big smile covering his face.

Jun hardly ever saw him smiling like that, but this game seemed to amuse Ohno.

“I wasn’t rude,” Jun answered stubbornly. He knew it was senseless to fight in the situation he was in right now, but in the end Ohno wouldn’t touch him to give him any release soon.

“You were,” Ohno replied. “You first ate my cheesecake, then you argued with me about going out tonight and finally you went home without me.”

“Is there any chance you are going to fuck me soon, or do you want to punish me forever?”

Ohno grinned at him. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

“Yes, if you ask directly, I am impatient.” Jun tried moving again, but he hissed in pain, when he felt the cuffs burning on his wrists.

Ohno stood up and came up to him, his fingers wandering over Jun’s wrists. “I already told you to stop moving, Jun. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Jun stopped his moves. “Good,” Ohno said and sat back on the chair. “And now let me read my newspaper.”

Jun hissed. He wanted it now, but Ohno was punishing him for things he didn’t even do. “I already told you that I wasn’t the one who ate your cheesecake.”

“And I told you, I don’t care if it was you or not.” Ohno smiled at him.

Ohno stood up and walked around the bed to the nightstand. He opened it and pulled out a small item. Ohno waĺked back to the edge of the bed and knelt between Jun’s legs. “Open your legs,” he said with a smile.

Jun’s eyes widened. “Oh god, do you really want to punish me more?”

Ohno nodded. “Yes.”

Jun knew he wasn’t in the position to say something, and the more he’d try to get away, the more Ohno would make him suffer. So he did like he was told.

“Good.” Ohno said. He took some lube and spread it on the small item and some more on his fingers.

Slowly he pushed one finger into Jun. Jun hissed. A slight pain crossed his body and he was sure that Ohno recognized it, because he  
started drawing small patterns around Jun’s inner thigh. “It hurts?” Ohno asked.

“Yes, a little,” Jun admitted.

Ohno went on slowly. He rubbed his finger in him till Jun was able to relax at least a bit. Soon he got used to the digit moving in him and Ohno added a second one and started scissoring them.

“I think that’s enough for this,” Ohno said after a while and pushed the plug slowly into Jun’s opening.

Jun moaned loudly when he felt the item sliding deeper and the vibration of the plug almost drove him crazy. “I don’t think I can bear with that for too long,” Jun pressed out.

Ohno grinned at him and stroked over Jun’s hard and already too sensitive cock. He wanted to come, no he needed to come, but Ohno didn’t let him. “I am sure you can handle it till I am done with cooking dinner.”

Jun glanced at him. He was already overstrained with the current situation, he wouldn’t stand another hour in this position. “Don’t, please,” he begged, but Ohno was already on his way out of the room.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Jun lay there, his pants getting deeper and more desperate with every minute passing. The plug in him vibrated almost painfully and his cock screamed for release. He struggled against the cuffs, even though he knew that it was senseless. He wouldn’t be able to open them, not without hurting himself.

Jun tried to breathe in slowly, but it was hard to concentrate on something else than his needs right in this moment. How long had Ohno been away now? It felt like hours. Jun looked at the clock. 20 minutes had passed. Maybe he’d be back soon.

After 30 minutes Jun wasn’t even able to moan anymore. He felt spent and every part of his body hurt him. Sweat dropped down his forehead and his hands were clenched into fists.

“Did you behave?” Ohno came back into the room.

“Please, Satoshi, I can’t anymore,” Jun almost whispered. For a moment Jun saw a worried glance in Ohno’s eyes.

“You know now that you aren’t allowed to touch my fishing rods?”

“Yes,” Jun pressed out. He was too worked up to fight against anything Ohno said right now.

Jun could feel Ohno moving on the bed. Jun had his eyes closed to fight against the pain in his dick. He was over sensitive right now, and he hoped Ohno wouldn’t touch him – or maybe he wished that the other would finally touch him. Jun couldn’t make a clear thought in this situation.

Ohno sat between his legs and spread them apart before he pulled out the plug. Jun sighed in relief. At least the vibration in his lower half was gone.

Ohno shifted and removed his clothes before he leaned over Jun to suck on his neck. Their erections rubbed against each other, which made Jun cry out.

“Please, no more teasing,” Jun said with a small sob at the end. He didn’t want it that way, it just came out.

Ohno pulled on Jun’s arms and removed the cuffs before he pulled Jun up into his lap.

“Come here,” Ohno whispered. Jun felt Ohno’s hands roaming down his back before he rested his hands on Jun’s hips and pulled him  
up just far enough to place his cock at Jun’s entrance. He helped Jun to sit down slowly till his cock was up to the hilt in Jun.  
Jun moved up and down slowly, meeting Ohno’s thrusts with muffled screams. “Satoshi, please,” Jun moaned.

Ohno pulled on the cock ring and removed it swiftly. Jun hissed when he felt the blood rushing into his arousal. Jun knew he wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t know if he wanted to be touched or cum just from Ohno’s thrusts against his prostate.

His dick was over sensitive and Jun didn’t want to feel any pain when he’d find his release. “Shall I touch you, Jun?” Ohno asked like he was able to read Jun’s mind.

“I am not sure,” Jun replied honestly.

Ohno leaned forward and placed some feather like kisses on Jun’s neck. “I will touch you now. If it’s too much, tell me.”

Jun felt Ohno’s fingers roamed over Jun’s cock, before he took the dick in his hand and started jerking him off. Jun cried out. It was a mixture between pleasure and pain, but the the feeling of pleasure won against the pain. “More, please,” Jun finally said and Ohno just smiled at him, before he started thrusting upwards harder and his hand stroked Jun’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

“God, Jun, I am going to cum,” Ohno moaned. He pulled on Jun’s hips and turned them round till he was lying on Jun, thrusting into him fiercely.

Ohno’s noises got louder and Jun was sure that Ohno was about to cum. He knew him so well after all these years.

With a last cry Ohno came in Jun, still thrusting into him to ride out his orgasm. Jun’s breath got faster, he wanted to cum so terribly, and he was close, so damn close.

“Jun, come over here,” Ohno said softly. Jun rubbed a little closer till he was lying right next to Ohno.

Ohno leaned forward and let his tongue lick over Jun’s cock swiftly. Jun panted heavily. Ohno looked up and smiled at Jun before he took Jun into his mouth, sucking him for real. Jun thrusted upwards into the tight heat surrounding him and soon Jun felt the knot in his stomach clench and everything around him got dizzy and it was like thousands of needles pricked into his skin.

Jun came with a cry and his body got limp immediately. He felt like sleep was overwhelming him almost immediately.

“Was it too much?” Ohno came closer, his hands around Jun’s waist.

Jun turned to look at Ohno. “It was perfect.”

Ohno let his fingers wander over Jun’s face. “You cried. It was too much.”

Jun shifted a little more till he could rest his head on Ohno’s chest. “I told you I wanted to try something new. And this was just perfect.”

Ohno rubbed over the red patterns on Jun’s wrists. “But next time I won’t tie you with these, you are hurt.”

Jun smiled at Ohno before he kissed him. “It was really okay.” He closed his eyes and a warm feeling of sleep spread in his body.

 


End file.
